


Rose Petals

by MirellaPryce



Series: Fluff Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is ridiculous, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It's killing me, Kisses, Lydia is the best flower girl, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rose Petals, Roses, Wedding, this is the challenge where i'm not allowed to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: Roses for most people were a symbol of love. For Magnus and Alec, it was about more than love. It was also about sharing laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro1neko2kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/gifts).



All Magnus could see was red.

"Um?" Magnus' voice was muffled by the bouquet, literally shoved in his face. Anything more eloquent he might have said was interrupted by a sudden burst of sneezes.

The flowers were immediately withdrawn, and if he could have, Magnus would have laughed through his sneezes at Alexander's expression. As it was, it turned into more of an awkward wheeze, and wasn't _that_ attractive. Still, the poor boy looked so distraught, and concerned, and still he was holding his ridiculously large bouquet of roses.

Magnus was eventually able to compose himself. About long enough for him to burst into a fit of laughter at the awkward way Alexander offered him the crumpled roses.

He knew it probably wasn't good for Alexander's confidence to be laughed at like this, but the Shadowhunter was just too cute. Taking pity on him, Magnus took the roses and held them close. "You certainly know how to woo a man for a first date Alexander," Magnus winked.

That seemed to do the trick, because he was rewarded with that delightfully shy smile of Alec's that he just couldn't get enough of. "Izzy said flowers on a first date were 'absolutely necessary'. That was right before she attacked me and my closet." Despite how sarcastically he said it, Magnus knew Alexander loved his sister.

Magnus took a few steps backwards, creating the illusion of going to put the flowers away, but really, he was just appreciating the view. "Be sure to thank dear Isabelle for me then." Magnus didn't even bother pretending he wasn't checking Alec out. Given the way Alec shyly preened - and really, that shouldn't be possible, nor should it have looked as endearing as it did - the attention was well appreciated.

Not one to pull his punches, Magnus strategically leaned his hip against his work table in a way that had a 70% success rate of getting him to first base. Once he was sure Alec's attention was completely on him - which didn't take more than a second - Magnus smirked and summoned a vase of water with a snap of his fingers.

He turned away, but not before noticing the way Alec's throat bobbed as he swallowed, and how he licked his lips. Yes. Alec had earned the privilege of looking at his backside.

And if he happened to hum to himself a little and shake his hips while arranging his roses, well, he certainly didn't hear Alexander complaining.

Magnus might have been disappointed to find Alec facing the ceiling with his eyes closed, if it weren't so amusing. It was hard to tell from this angle, but he was certain Alec was taking several calming breaths. He smiled and took Alec in for a moment longer, before drawing Alec back to reality. "Absolutely lovely," he said, looking straight at Alec.

Alec looked back down at Magnus, and smiled back. After a moment's hesitation, he held his hand out, and Magnus was more than happy to take it. "So, where should we go first?" Magnus asked as they stepped out into the Brooklyn evening.

\---

From then on, roses became a bit of a joke between them. Magnus brought the roses for their second date, and had childishly jabbed them at Alec as part of the tickle war neither of them had expected. Needless to say, they'd been well beyond repair by the time both of them were panting side by side on the ground. Lazy kissing and residual laughter quickly replaced their original plans of a night out.

The pressure of their first time was significantly reduced by the rose petals Magnus had decorated his entire bed in. Alec had to stop for a good five minutes he was laughing so hard. It was such a rare thing for Alec to show that side of himself, it had only made the night sweeter. Kissing Alexander's laughter was like a drug, and he was a very willing addict.

It only became more hilarious the next day when he got a photo text of Alexander's bed covered in petals. A moment later, his phone was ringing, and there was Alec's delighted laughter all over again.

_"What the hell?"_

"Well darling," Magnus couldn't help his own soft laughter now. Alec's was just so infectious. "I couldn't know for sure whose bed we would end up in last night."

\---

_"I get to be the flower girl."_

That was the only warning either Magnus or Alexander had from Lydia when they announced their engagement.

Certainly neither had expected that to mean a literal shower of rose petals.

Much like Alec's first wedding, Alexander stood at the alter in gold, although Magnus had insisted Alec couldn't wear the same outfit for their own wedding, and had forced Alec into a darker shade of gold, to match with the black Alec was more comfortable wearing.

The moment Magnus stepped into the room, red petals fell from the ceiling, and Magnus grinned up at Lydia and Clary dropping them from the rafters. Quite a feat considering they were both in dresses and heels.

Magnus was laughing gently at their display, but when he looked back down and caught sight of Alexander - _his_ _Alexander_ \- he stopped breathing altogether.

There was Alec, looking as amazing as Magnus knew he would, and even though he was staring at the girls in the ceiling instead of at him, Magnus could forgive him anything when he was smiling and laughing like that. It wasn't Alec's full bodied, completely uninhibited laugh - not in front of all these people - but it was unrestricted in its own way that he was smiling and laughing at all in public.

Then Alec looked down, and straight at him, and Magnus couldn't tell if the world was coming into some kind of focus or if Alexander's smile grew impossibly wider, or both, but Magnus suddenly needed to be at his fiancé's side.

People would probably laugh at him for how quickly he power walked down the aisle, but Magnus didn't care. He wanted this moment to last forever, to carve the image of Alexander laughing and smiling so openly, and looking at him like he was the perfect answer to everything, and surrounded by rose petals, and marrying _him_.

Magnus barely paid any attention to the words he repeated after the Silent Brother. He heard them with perfect clarity when Alexander promised his love and protection to Magnus for as long as he lived. When the Silent Brother finally declared them husbands and said they may kiss, Magnus didn't waste any time dragging down that smile and finally kissing Alec like the first time.

And cheers and roses filled the chapel to the roof top.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kuro1neko2kun challenged me with write 3 fluff pieces, and she would write 3 angst pieces, because we're both terrible at those genres. At least I have my comedy background to help me out. I think this was appropriately fluffy with no angst.
> 
> Come hit me up at only-1-a on tumblr. Kuro is equalopportunitylightwoods.
> 
> New challenge piece coming soon!
> 
> Criticism, constructive and harsh, is always welcome.


End file.
